


Double Trouble

by Drift



Series: Hooker!AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Genital Piercing, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Barricade is an enforcer and somehow talkes his colegue and brother Prowl into joining him for a few drinks at a bar.  His brother leaves early, but Barricade couldn't care less since he found himself something much more fun to spend the night with...





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Re-read some of my favourite fan fics here to get inspired for something...  
And this happend. 
> 
> This is a no war alternate Universe, no sunshine and rainbows AU. Or so.
> 
> This feels so wrong on so many levels buuut I give it to you guys anyways. And while I normally ain't one to ask for comments.... tell me please what level of horrible this is? Or not? IDK it's late and I'll better sleep now. Peace.

It was late and he was tired. He checked his chronometer and realized he still had another hour until his shift was over. Great. At least the job paid well enough and he and his brother didn't have to take a third job. 

Looking over to the red and white mech he frowned slightly. There was Ricochet, clearly flirting with two Praxian _Cops_. Maybe he was being paranoid, but in his opinion that wasn't the best idea. especially because they worked without official papers. Maybe he should comm his twin to get him to stop that?

He was literally pulled out of his musing by the massiv servo of a big blue mech who stared down at him with burning yellow optics. He and his green buddy were clearly overcharged and seemed pissed. 

"Are you going to bring us another round of Kaonite highgrade or do you plan to just stay around and waste space?" The blue mech growled, Jazz' arm still in a vise like grip. 

Bowing his head slighty, glad that he had a visor, so the mechs couldn't see that he was actually glaring at them, he put on a fake smile and purred a 'sorry' and that he would happily get them their drinks asap. It took a few pulls to get big'n'blue to let him actually go, though.

He was back at the table shortly after, serving the big mechs their highgrade and was about to leave as the blue mech grabbed his wrist and pulled him with ease on his lap, sneaking his other arm around the smaller cybertronian, trapping him. 

"Don't you think you own us for your bad service earlier. How about you make up to that with those pretty lips of yours. I am sure you are rather talented with them" Jazz kept quite while struggling, not wanting to make a scene and drawing more attention than necessary. Then he tried to give the mech's friend a pleading look, he seemed a little more sober after all.

His blue visor and the blue optics of the big green mech met for a second before the other looked away. Clearly not approving of his friend's actions but not caring enough to have an argument with his buddy.

If he wouldn't really need the credits the blue idiot would already have a dagger at his neck or buried in his side. "Sorry, but we don't offer that kind of services. Now would you _please_ let me go? I'll get you two shots of engex on the house, alright?" He tried to negotiate with his captor.

"As if a mech like you wouldn't suck some cock for credits now and then, stop the act and just tell me what you charge an-" 

"And what? You do know that prostitution or the offer to pay for any kind of sexual services or requesting said services is prohibited in this zone... so you sure didn't just do any of that, did you?"

A new mech cut in. One of the cops his brother was flirting with earlier. Great.

After a moment of silence the arm around him was gone and his wrist freed. Jazz didn't waste any time to jump off the blue mech and get some space between them. Big'n'blue just glared at him and then at the enforcer. "We just had some friendly com..ve... we were talking. Nothing more."

The enforcer didn't seemed to impressed with that. But beforehe could say another thing, the mech's green buddy got up. "We really aren't here for trouble. Just some highgrade after a long day at the construction side, _right_ Breakdown? But I think we did have enough. So how about we leave and nobody has any reports to write" 

Breakdown looked like he was about to say something but in the end just muttered something inaudible and left with his friend, who also payed for their drinks. Of course Jazz didn't get any tip.

The white mech tried to sneak away from the enforcer while he had his attention at the leaving mechs, but was stopped by his brother, who looked him over with concerned. "Are you alright? Sorry that it took so long but when I saw what was going on I didn't know what to do. Luckily Barricade was nice enough to help."

The red Polyhexian explained, shoving Jazz back into the enforcer's direction. Barricade just smiled at the two, looking Jazz over. "You seem undamaged. Great, see you later then"

he observed and nodded before leaving for his table. Jazz just stood there, watching him. "Weren't there two Praxian cops? Where is the other, the one with more white?"

Ricochet shrugged. "His brother, Prowl, already left. He wasn't really into being here anyways. But Barricade is actually pretty laid back. Oh and he's buying. Pays for the whole night" 

Now Jazz' turned to his sibling, wondering if the yellow visored mech had a processor at all or if he just refused to use it. 

"He's a cop. What if he just refuses to pay? It's not like we could make him. One word from him and we are in deep trouble!" The white and blue hissed lowly. "And who did he want? Because I told you that I decide what I am willing to do and with whom!" He added starting to clean Breakdown's table. 

"I know, I know... But he already payed. _Good_. And he booked us two. Has a thing for twins. Come on we could really use that money to repair the energon dispenser! It would safe us money to have it working instead of buying cubes." Ricochet agrued while collecting the empty cubes from the table.

"See, I hate doing it as much as you do brother, but as long as we don't have enough saved up for actually getting legal documents and being allowed to work jobs that actually pay, we have to do this. At least we are together. And he _is_ a cop. Maybe if we get him as a regular he can help us a little out as well..."

They were done with the table. Jazz checked, still half an hour on the clock. "That better be worth it" he mumbled and nodded to his brother.

The last part of their shift was rather uneventful. Their transport was already there as they left with the mostly black mech in tow. His brother started his usual smalltalk with the cop while Jazz just put a smile on his face. Still not sure about this whole deal.

The moment the three arrived at their little flat Barricade was seated at their couch. It was worn but clean, like the rest of the small flat. 

"We get a quick shower and you have a drink and make up your mind about what you want to happen" Ricochet chirped with played happiness and gave Barricade a cube of highgrade he had stolen at the bar. Or rather from a customer, since he simply sneaked whatever he took on a drunk mech's bill.

Their small cleaning room was just big enough to fit them both, but they still managed to get around each other without bumping into one another. Most of the time. "I really hope you have more of that" Jazz said while stepping out of the shower, just to be greeted with a cube of dark blue engex.

"I know you rather have a drink before it" his brother said without any judgement. Ricochet didn't approve that his brother was drinking a bit more lately but he himself couldn't keep his digits off the spiced up cy-gars every now and then. It simply was their way of dealing with their situation.

"Ready?" "Ready..."

Jazz downed the remains of his cube and followed his brother out, walking up to Barricade and taking a seat on his left side while Ricochet was on the mech's right. 

"Open" was the first thing their patron said. A second later both mechs had their cover transformed away and Barricade eyed them interested going for Jazz first, boldly spreading his dark valve lips with his fingers. Revealing a silver piercing right above his anterior node. "Interesting feature" he commented and tugged slightly at it, before going deeper, pushing two dry digits in the still unaroused valve, scissoring them. 

"Good, you're still nice and tight. And you?" He pulled the digits out with a smile and gave Ricochet the same treatment, letting his digits roam at the two copper rings pierced thru one of the white valve lips before turning his head again.

"Jazz, right?" He looked at the white and blue mech, who nodded in agreement. "Eat him out and finger yourself, I wanna watch" Again, Jazz nodded. This wasn't new. Many patrons enjoyed watching them. At least he was feeling the nice buzz of the engex in his systems as he kneeled down before his brother, who had already scooted closer to the couch's edge, his legs spread wide.

"Ah wait the visors, can you take them off or something?" 

Barricade added. Both mechs retracted their visor. While Ricochet's optics underneath were a solid orange-red, Jazz' optics were nearly white with a light blue ring. 

After that request was fulfilled Jazz continued and started with a long, flat lick, pressing his tounge between his brother's valve lips up to his anterior node. He continued circling the node before sucking at the piercing at the valve lip, making sure to give a good show, while he started to massage his own node with two digits before fingering himself.

Ricochet was naturally a quite mech when it came to interfacing but patrons liked to hear their 'pleasure', so he whispered his brother's name and moaned here and there. 

The enforcer watched them with bright red optics, while releasing his own spike, stroking it slowly. Then he gave Jazz a pat on the shoulder "suck my spike" he demanded. Jazz gave Ricochet a short kiss on the inside if his thigh and moved. Now between Barricades legs he started to suck the black mech's spike instantly, while wondering how much exactly the cop had paid and how nice it would be to have a working energon dispenser again, as he realized that Ricochet was getting up. 

::I spaced out, what did he want from you?:: 

He commed his brother while taking Barricade's length deeper in. Ricochet kneeled behind him, pulling him up softly, parting his legs. 

::Up with you aft, he wants me to fuck you:: 

Jazz complied working with his brother. He stilled a second as he felt Ricochet push in, waited until there was a rhythm he could work with and continued to suck the cop off while his brother grunted behind him. 

::Want me to make you overload?:: 

Ricochet asked, adjusting the angle a little. 

::No. I'll play along::

Jazz gave back, moaning around Barricade's spike for show, looking up to his patron who's optics went back and forth from Jazz sucking him off to Ricochet who took his twins valve. "Take him harder, I want that you push him all way up my spike" came the next wish and Ricochet started to pound into Jazz, who now worked to get the full member down his throat to give Barricade what he wanted. 

Barricade was the first to overload, filling Jazz mouth with hot transfluid, while holding the white mechs head in place. Shortly after Ricochet came and Jazz played his own overload in sync with his brother's. 

After everyone had a little break Barricade asked to move things to a bed. So they moved to their shared bedroom. The big bed was the only thing that fitted inside but the walls were neatly decorated and they had a window at the far end. 

Barricade wanted the red twin on his back and crawled on top of him, spike ready again, indicating that he had taken something prior to their coupling as well, Jazz noticed. He waited for his instructions, sitting besides the two while Barricade's 'faced his brother. It was strange. Just a few months ago he wouldn'thave been able to just wait and witness this, but he got used to it so fast... He just hoped that the moment they could stop selling their frames, they would somehow turn more normal again. Actually enjoying interfacing maybe. 

Then the enforcer slowed down "can you handle both of us?" He wanted to know from Ricochet who gave a shaky smile. "It should work, just be careful, okay?" He requested as Jazz chimed in for the first time really talking to their patron. "I'll do it. I'm better at that, you'll have more fun" he promised with a seductive smile, knowing that his brother just healed up from a nasty tear what made him rather shy to go for such a stretch so soon again. Not that he liked it but they were brothers after all and he didn't wanted to see him in pain.

Barricade just shrugged and pulled out of Ricochet, moving to the bed's headboard to sit with his back against it. Jazz trailed behind and seated himself on the enforcers spike, waiting for his brother. As he felt Ricochet behind him he went up, nearly having tge black spike to slip out, as he waited for his brother's member's head to slowly push besides Barricade's. He exvented a few times. Feeling his brother placing a small kiss on his neck, before he began to move. 

Barricade added that he wanted the two to kiss for real while they were at it. Both had to struggle a little but made it work. Offlining their optics without the paying mech complaining.

The stretch stung and burned, but gave the both penetrating mechs enough friction and pressure to overload rather quickly. He just had to push down a few times until Barricade grunted and came inside him. His brother just needed another movement to fill him up yet again, as well.

And with that, their patron was content for the night. After they took another break Ricochet helped Barricade to get clean and brought him to the door while Jazz waited on their bed. After his brother was back they went for the shower again, cleaned themselves up in silence before heading for their bedroom again, changing the covers and cuddling up tiredly. 

"Thanks" Ricochet breathed into his brother's neck, offlining his optics. "I hope you didn't get hurt?" 

"I am fine. Now sleep" Jazz gave back patting the other's back lovingly, before slipping into recharge. Hoping that they would get out of this rather sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Added two short parts as chapter of a monthly project... here you go!
> 
> [ **Part 2** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473955/chapters/48997190) [ **Part 3** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473955/chapters/49048574)


End file.
